Twelve Things a Poro needs for Snowdown
by Alsodef
Summary: Josh and James, two brave Poros, are planning to host the best Snowdown party ever. Following the ancient tenets of a perfect Snowdown, they will have to gather allies and enemies alike, and make it wonderful. A short Snowdown-story, about Poros... (This story will continue next Snowdown, or when we get at least 20Cm snow outside, whatever comes first...)
1. Prologue

"We want a bedtime story, dad!" The youngest of the two boys said to his father.  
>"A story?" He replied. "What kind of story?"<br>"Horror! A spooky story!" The older brother spoke, causing the little boy that was lying aside him to shiver.  
>"No! I don`t like that… I want a snowdown story. Do you know any, dad?" The younger brother asked.<p>

His father rubbed his chin, thinking if he knew a good snowdown story for the boys.  
>And after a short moment, he nodded.<br>"Yes, I think I know the perfect story for you two." The father took a deep breath and started.

"It was a time, not so long ago. And far in the white, cold mountains of the Freljord there lived two young boys. However, they were no ordinary boys. No, Josh and James were two little Poros, looking to host the best Snowdown that the Freljord had ever seen..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone,<strong>

**This story will be a small, (and hopefully a) nice little story about a bunch of Poros. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**~Alsodef**


	2. Porow?

"Josh, Josh! Wake up!" These words where bouncing against the walls of the underground residence, hearable for all that were in there. Or at least, all those who`d understand the wonderful tongue of the Poro. Poroïsch is an ancient language, only spoken by the Poros and the ancient Iceborns. But, for the sake of this story, we`ll translate all the words, since all that we, normal inhabitants of Valoran, would hear is "Poro, Poro! Poro!". But, for Poros, every "Poro!" meant something different. Anyway, Josh opened his eyes, and looking up to a big, pink tongue, that was licking him awake. "Wake up! We need to start preparing our Snowdown soon. If we don`t start in time, we can never pull it off…"  
>"You`re right," Josh said to James. "Let`s start then. But first, I`ll need some breakfast. Do we have enough biscuits left, after yesterday?"<p>

James looked away, slightly ashamed. "Yes, we have some of them in the fridge." He laughed at his own joke. Josh sighed and walked to the pile of snow inside their hole. Digging into it while following his sixth sense (The one Poros use to find food) he found two biscuits. Seeing a Poro eat their biscuits is always a wonderful sight. He threw them into the air with his tongue, and catched the first biscuit when it was coming down, crunching it inside his mouth. The second one followed smoothly. After this he walked outside and was met by a refreshing blizzard, as was usual at this time of the year. Using the blizzard and his tongue he cleaned himself, and Josh was ready to start his day.

"Okay James, now read us what we need to get for the perfect Snowdown."  
>James walked to the wall, and looked up to the old poster that hung on a small, wooden nail.<br>"Let`s see… "_Twelve Things A Poro Needs for Snowdown. Point One_: _Other Poros, a Snowdown party is no fun when you`re not with many. Thou shall gather as much Poros as you can before you start planning the rest. And make sure that you leave no one behind. Thus is the first creed of a Poro`s Snowdown._" So we need to gather our friends and neighbours, it seems. I`ll ask Verita!" James shouted before sprinting outside.

"James, wait!" Josh shouted after him, but it was to late. "Well, guess I`ll do the second point myself, then." He moved to the list on the wall and read the second point.  
>"Well, that`s an easy one… Snow isn`t really the hardest thing to get here in the mountains… The third one isn`t really that hard as well. Let`s see the fourth one. "<em>A picture, statue or painting of the Savior of Poros and The Heart of the Freljord, Braum.<em>""

Josh closed his sparkling eyes, and thought about a way how they would do that. Poros weren`t really skilled at making statues, paintings or pictures, simply due to the way that their body looked.

James rushed back into their shelter. "Verita is in, Loras, Dan and Eddy as well. They will join us in about…" James waited a few seconds, and the other Poros that lived nearby them came jumping in, being overexcited as usual. "Minus four seconds." James finished his sentence.

"Hey Josh," Dan said. Dan was the oldest one of their group, but since he`d only seen seventynine winters he was still not an adult. But maybe this is a good moment to tell you more about the wonderful species of Poros.

Poros are all family, and they are descendants from the First Poro King himself, a majestic, huge, fluffy Poro that was allied with the first of the Iceborn.  
>Poros are immortal, as long as people love them. This is probably why they had such an adorable look. The white hair blended perfectly with their snowy world. Together with the horns, small bright eyes and of course the huge tongue, they were pretty much irresistible for every single being. A fact that all Poros were aware of, and which they would use whenever they felt like doing so, or when they needed food. This, however, makes sure that the Poros are always loved, and always adorable.<p>

Snowdown is the thing that a Poro looks forward to for an entire year. When Snowdown finally comes, the Poros gather in their own communities, and celebrate. Most of the times, this event wouldn`t be to big, except for the Porors that lived with the humans. Since Josh and James did not, their Snowdown was just a cozy, small party, just some cuddling with their friends.  
>This time however, James and Josh, and their friends, planned on making their Snowdown better than ever. However, even they did not foresee how good this particular Snowdown would be...<p>

...

"And that, my boys, is enough for this night. We will continue the story tomorrow. And Josh and James will start looking for the fourth point on their list."  
>"But dad, we want to hear more!" The older boy said, but the father shook his head.<br>"No, this is all for today. Goodnight boys."  
>"Goodnight, dad." The two boys answered him. Their father extinguished the candle and left the room, a huge smile on his face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, the next chapter is up rather soon. All of my chapters for this story will probably be around this size.<strong>


	3. The Second Evening

It was late in the evening again, and the two boys rushed upstairs when their dad had told them to. Both of them really were eager to hear the next part of the story. They rushed through all their normal chores that they had to do before going to bed, the younger brother even brushed his teeth without his normal protests. Both of them nearly skipped into their pyjamas, and waited for their dad to climb the stairs.

Their father seated on the edge of the bed, and pulled up the blanket so that it covered all but their heads. "So, are you two ready for the next part?" He asked.  
>His sons gave him a firm nod.<br>"Very well. Now where were we? Ah, yes. They were about to start their marvelous journey. It was snowing outside, and Josh and James…" His voice changed, and got a deeper tone, drawing the boys back into the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the follows and reviews, they are lovely.<br>Here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy.  
><strong>**  
>On a sidenote; I plan on putting these intermezzo chapters inbetween them, to keep it all a windowframe-telling (or however that`s called in English)<br>*Googles it*: Frame Narrative, I`ll take it.**


	4. Poro!

It was snowing outside, and Josh and James were thinking how to get the next points on their list.  
>"Okay, so we need something from the Heart of the Freljord, Braum, as well as something from "A Queen of the Freljord, free of choice." Since Verita is siding with Lissandra, and Loras and Dan with Sejuani, that means we need to either make a choice on one of them, or collect something from every single one of our queens." Josh said.<p>

All of them remained silent for a moment, weighing their options.  
>After those few seconds, James spoke up: "We`ll collect every one of them, then. Shall we split up, or do everything as a group?"<br>This time, Verita answered, her soft voice filling the room. "If we stay together, we`ll never make it in time for Snowdown. Why don`t we send two to every queen? And the ones that go to the Daughter of Avarosa can talk to Braum as well. That looks like the best strategy to me…"  
>The others nodded approvingly, and Josh took the word again.<br>"Great idea, how do we split ourselves up? Dan, Eddy? Where do you want to go?"  
>Eddy looked around their small group. "I`ll go with Verita, and see Lissandra. Are you two going to Ashe and Braum?" James looked at his brother, and they nodded in unison.<br>Now Loras spoke, for the first time since he had entered their friends` shelter. "That means Dan and me will go to Sejuani and the Winter`s Claw. Should be… fun. I guess?"

After these words all of them packed their bags. Which practically meant that all of them would be taking a whole bunch of Poro biscuits with them. And none of them asked the group how they would get a picture, and take it back home. This was something that they should really have lend some thought, for it would give them many problems later on. But for now, none of the young Poros had thought about that. They were all just excited to go and meet their Queens, and ask them for a picture, or something like that.

At this very moment, not so far away from the place where our protagonists were preparing for their journey, there was a young girl, skipping through the snow. Her clothes were dyed in a beautiful, skyblue color, and there was a pattern of snowflakes on them. At her side, there was a flying, white ball of fur, to which she was talking.  
>"Né Pix, do you think we`re almost there? Or are we lost again?"<br>The Poro at her side squeaked and pushed his wings a few extra times, so that he was now flying ahead of the girl, leading the way.

Now, you guys need to understand, how special a flying Poro is. The gift of flying was once gifted to a small Poro-community, when they had saved the icebird Anivia from a rock that had crushed one of her wings. From then on, these Poros had been part of the clan of the Winged Poros, or shortly: Wings. That had happened a very long time ago, but the Poros that were born in this clan, still received their wings. The Poro that was with this girl, was one of the "Wings" as well, but he had left his community a long time ago, to go on a great adventure, which I might tell you two another time. Anyway, during his travels this little Poro had travelled all across Valoran before he had arrived at Bandle City, or just outside Bandle City, to be precise. Here he had found a young girl on a rock near the road, crying. The flying Poro did not know why this girl was crying, but he`d tried to calm her. He had pointed up his horns and fluttered down till he was on the same level as her head. The girl, whose clothes were torn and filthy, had noticed the Poro and looked at him through her tears. She didn`t stop crying though, and the Poro wasn`t sure what he should do. After a full minute of watching the little girl cry, the Poro flew to her and started licking her tears away.

A Poro`s tongue, as anyone should know, is a really complex muscle. First; It is huge, and it can be used to clean their entire face. Second; Poros use their tongue to smell, since it`s extremely sensitive. And third; inside their saliva is a calming substance, which serves to calm anything or anyone, should their cuteness fail. And this was what the Poro used on the crying girl.

After doing this her crying stopped, her harsh looks had softened a little bit and some of the sadness had disappeared from her eyes. It was then that the girl had discovered how tired she was, only keeping herself awake through crying. She laid down next to the road, and fell asleep, the last thing she saw before closing her eyes was the Poro that stood guard.

Ever since that moment, the girl and the Poro had adventured together. They had been to many wonderful places together. And now, with Snowdown growing near, they had gone back to the Freljord, looking for a place to stay and to celebrate this wonderful event in the place of its origins.  
>This was the reason that the girl was braving the snow, but the cold didn't bother her anyway. The snow had stopped falling a few hours ago, so there was still a crispy layer of fresh snow, in which the girl was leaving tracks.<br>"Poro!" the Poro said out of the blank, causing the girl to stop and look around.  
>"What is it, Pix?" She asked.<br>"Poro. Poro poro!" He squealed, sounding panicked and flying to the left. The girl rushed after him, trying to find out what her flying Poro was so upset about.

Pix was flying circles in the air while she was running towards him, indicating to her where she should be. As soon as she had arrived at his location, Pix descended till his tiny paws hit the snow, and rapidly started digging in the snow. The blue clothed girl planted her staff in the ground and prepared the incantations for a spell to move the snow, since that was what her Poro wanted.  
>"Nibula... Conflate." She whispered, causing her staff to lit up in red. The first layer of snow melted away, and two pair of horns appeared in her vision. She jumped towards them and pulled.<p>

Two little Poros let out a deafening shriek. Both of them had several biscuits in their mouth, and several more in between their adorable paws, probably that had been the reason why they had been stuck. "Poro? Porow? Poro poro!" One of them poro`d. Pix answered them, but his "Poro" sounded accusingly. Both of the digged up Poros gave him a look filled with shame, and offered him one of their biscuits. After this they turned their gaze to the blue lady, and they shared a few words on the topic if they should offer her a biscuit as well, since she had been the one that had released them. Coming to a conclusion, the smallest of the two waddled to the girl and placed one of the biscuits in front of her before quickly backing off again. The girl smiled and picked up the biscuit. "Hello, my name is Lulu. Who are you two?" Lulu said, a cheerful tone ringing through her voice. The Poros smiled at her and walked back towards her, allowing her to pet their heads.

...

"Oh wow, it`s already Nine o'clock. You two really need to sleep now, otherwise your mother will be angry…"  
>"But dad… The story isn`t done yet."<br>Their father smiled, "Of course it isn`t. This story is a long story, meant to be told over many different nights. But we`ll have to continue tomorrow. Look, your little brother is already asleep."  
>"Hrrnngg, I`m not a sleep yet." The small kid said, reopening his eyes.<br>"Of course you aren`t, but you`re pretty close. Tomorrow we will continue. For now: Goodnight boys."  
>Their father bowed his head to give both of them a swift peck. After this he turned off the lights, leaving only a small night lamp burning for his youngest son, and left the room. The boys were left alone, dreaming about flying Poros and adventures.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Poro!"<br>~Alsodef**


	5. Late Afternoon

"Dad?" The youngest of the two sons approached his father, a doubting look on his face.  
>"Yes, my boy? What is it?"<br>"Who are the two Poros that were rescued by Lulu? Were they Josh and James?"  
>His father laughed. "You want to hear the next part of the story already? Well, maybe we can make an exception, since all our chores are done for today. Very well, go join your brother and mother on the couch at the fire. That would make a good setting for the next part of our adventure."<p>

His youngest son rushed off to the living room, cheerfully shouting to his older brother that their dad was going to continue the story. His mother smiled and pulled her youngest on the couch.

The fire lit the entire room, and when their father entered, his long shadow was casted on the walls. He took his place on the couch, pulled his oldest son on his lap, and started speaking again. "Good, where were we boys?"  
>"Lulu just saved the two little Poros, dad!"<br>"Ah, yes, that`s right. And as you know, Poros are extremely grateful when someone does them a favor. So, after Lulu had pulled them out of the snow and received one of their biscuits, she had asked for their names…"


End file.
